Nightmare
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Afinal, ter pesadelos é uma coisa normal - Soul x Maka - Ficlet •


_Soul Eater _não me pertence... ._.

* * *

#

**Nightmare**

**#**

"Soul", ele ouviu a voz dela chamando-o, mas não fez qualquer movimento para olhá-la. Considerando as circunstâncias - tanto o fato de ser provavelmente de madrugada e o modo como ela o chamava - ele já sabia perfeitamente o que ela queria e não iria olhar para o rosto envergonhado dela enquanto tentava fazê-lo entender. Ele não precisava passar por aquele pequeno tormento de vê-la cabisbaixa mais uma vez.

Maka não se importava com o fato de estar sentindo medo por um pesadelo idiota que praticamente jogava-lhe na cara o quanto ela era fraca e no quão rápido ela poderia perder o companheiro, afinal, ter pesadelos era normal. Mas _aquela_ _situação_, de um modo geral, lhe era completamente confusa e vergonhosa.

Soul mexeu-se para o lado, deixando um espaço ao seu lado, para que ela o ocupasse, e ela caminhou silenciosa na sua direção. Soul sentiu a cama afundar levemente com o peso dela, enquanto ela se sentava. Ela sempre era tão relutante, mesmo que nitidamente precisasse ficar perto dele.

"Vem aqui", ele lhe disse, estendendo o braço, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e logo o cheiro dela os envolvia, mesmo que fosse fracamente. E ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela de um modo familiar, o que por si só já fazia Maka relaxar.

"Outra vez?", ele perguntou sabendo que somente aquelas palavras seriam o suficiente para que ela entendesse.

"Sim", ela respondeu, suspirando em seguida.

Em certas noites aquele tipo de coisa acontecia. Ela tinha pesadelos envolvendo Soul, sangue, derrota, fraqueza, solidão, e até tentava voltar a dormir depois que despertava com a pulsação acelerada e com algumas gotas de suor grudando-lhe os cabelos na face. Mas ela era incapaz de conseguir descansar depois de tomar consciência de tudo. Ela sempre soube que precisava ficar um pouco mais forte e ela aceitava isso. O que tornava tudo mais difícil era o fato de que ela poderia ficar sozinha se perdesse Soul por alguma fraqueza sua.

Odiava o fato dos pais terem se separado e odiava o fato de que não via a mãe há um bom tempo. Ela só tinha o pai, que trabalhava para Shinigami-sama e deveria ficar a sua disposição, por esse motivo, ela quase não o via – e era até melhor assim depois de tudo. E também tinha Soul.

Maka não queria, definitivamente, ficar sozinha.

Então ela ia para o quarto dele, pedia para dormir ao seu lado e assim se sentia mais segura.

Aquilo a perturbava um pouco. Já havia passado da idade em que as crianças procuram o quarto dos pais após um pesadelo, mas não via outra alternativa.

Suspirou mais uma vez enquanto o peito de Soul subia e descia, acompanhando sua inspiração e sua expiração que ficavam cada vez mais lentos. Ela podia ouvir a pulsação dele, não muito lenta e calma, como ela achava que deveria ser quando as pessoas estão quase dormindo, mas, ainda sim, era reconfortante saber que alguém ali estava com sono. E ela se lembrava das vezes em que ele a protegeu, ajudou, salvou, reconfortou... Além das vezes em que eles discutiram e também as vezes em que ela usou seu Maka-chop... Ela sentia-se mais feliz depois disso.

"Só não se acostuma", ele resmungou com a voz sonolenta contra os cabelos dela, enquanto Maka sorria. Ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa para tentar parecer "mais legal".

"Obrigada", ela respondia.

E então eles adormeciam, como se nada os preocupasse.

Na manhã seguinte, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele acordava sozinho na cama, embora a presença dela tivesse ficado registrada pelo quarto (o cheiro, o amassado do lençol, algum eventual fio loiro de cabelo...). Maka não queria falar sobre isso, e ele não a faria falar sobre algo que não queria lembrar.

As coisas voltavam a ser como sempre foram.

Um dos dois fazia o desjejum, eles comiam e saiam em seguida para o Shibusen. Eventualmente Blair procurava "distrair" Soul, ou tentava fazê-lo ficar em casa utilizando métodos os quais Maka chamava "imorais". E então a garota ignorava a arma, a menos que tivessem uma missão para realizar juntos.

E aquele momento que eles passaram não passará de um sonho, até que o pesadelo resolvesse voltar para perturbar o sono da shokunin, e para juntá-los mais uma vez.

**#**

**

* * *

N/a.: **Yey! Minha primeira fic de Soul Eater, já que eu viciei legal no anime. Acho não sei se ficou tão legal e eu também não terminei de assistir ao anime, tampouco passei a ler o mangá. Mas eu realmente queria escrever algo... Na minha cabeça parecia melhor, sabem? Acho que os personagens ficaram OOC e não ficaram. Mas eu não deveria estar divagando sobre isso. Ficou curtinha, mas esperam que tenham gostado - se alguém, por acaso, chegar a ler isso aqui =D.

Enfim, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews? *-*


End file.
